Dick Simmons (Season 9)
Epsilon's memory of Simmons is a main character of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Simmons is the nerd of the team just like his real world counterpart. Role in Plot Simmons first apears in Rounding Error where he is ordered by Donut to get on the missle turret of the Warthog. He fires at the Blues who are spying on the Red's modifications to their jeep. He is yelled at by Donut while firing or reloading the turret but Donut's yellings turn sexual and Simmons tells him enough is enough. When Church goes down to tell the Reds how their personalities are wrong from the real world counterparts Simmons makes a compromise between Church and Donut of for 1 shot by Donut Church gets five minutes to talk. Simmons questions Church on how he is different to which Church responds that he is pretty much spot on depressing Simmons. After Church limps away Sarge and Simmons begin to talk about if what Church said was true with Simmons saying "Hard to say sir, he was talking nonsense but he sounded so sure of himself." He is later seen trying to give Grif an order from Sarge. However as Grif just mopped the floor Simmons cannot cross the base and tell him. Grif tells him to wait 5 minutes. Simmons just tells him Sarge ordered him to relax but Grif doesn't seem to understand what relaxation is. Simmons then asks where Donut is and after Grif tells him Donut comes out sobbing and Simmons tells him that Sarge wants him to help him build the robot command sent them but gives Donut time to cheer up. As Donut runs tracking mud on the floor Simmons looks at Grif expecting him to freak out however Grif is relaxing. Simmons then states how he hates it when things change. He is later seen building Lopez with Sarge having completed the legs. Donut walks out and talks to Sarge personally. Simmons was later seen a couple hours later speaking with Grif about Dount and Sarge talking. When Donut finishes Simmons asks Sarge if they can have a private conversation as well. Sarge obviously agrivated about his talk with Dount Sarge tells Simmons to forget about it and get back to work. Simmons is later seen finishing up on Lopez. Sarge asks him if he would like to do the honors of activating Lopez and Simmons says he would as long as Sarge wouldn't. Sarge then says he would disappointing Simmons. Simmons gets more disappointed when Donut realizes and tells him Lopez would be taking over all of Simmons duties. An earthquake ensues while Lopez is being activated and Simmons panics. Upon activation Lopez speaks Spanish. Simmons believes his voice unit was damaged in the earthquake but Sarge reveals he ordered a Spanish model robot. During another earthquake Lopez begins to panic taking yet another of Simmons usual duties. He is later seen atop Red Base with Donut and Grif while they listen to Sarge and Lopez. He gets jealous of the attention Lopez is getting and asks if anyone even knows what hes saying. They don't so he walks away saying he'll show them whos likable. He is next seen at the cave entrance calling Lopez on a secure channel while Sarge and Grif argue. He tells Lopez to get into the cave. Simmons goes on the opposite side of the cave and electrifies a puddle that takes up the space between the two sides. He explains that he is going to have Lopez walk through the water damaging him. However Lopez overhears and decides to go the other way around. Simmons trying to get him to stop goes into the puddle electrifing him. Lopez saves him and puts a shackle on his ankle. Lopez spray paints his armor Maroon so he can take Simmons spot, Simmons believing it because he wants to be popular, so he can observe the Earthquakes. He tells Lopez he'll regret this. Later he tries to break out of the shackle and succedes in doing so. Going down to get Lopez. Personality Simmons shares his personality with the real world Simmons being a lonely nerd. Trivia *Simmons is the only member of the Red Team in the Epsilon Unit to originally have the same personality as his real world counterpart.